wiki_sentaifandomcom-20200214-history
Mahou Sentai Magiranger
Mahou Sentai Magiranger (魔法戦隊マジレンジャー Mahō Sentai Majirenjā?), translated into English as Magic Squadron Magiranger, is Toei Company's twenty-ninth production of the Super Sentai television series. The action footage was used in Power Rangers: Mystic Force. The main themes of this series are courage and love of family. It was the first season in the Super Sentai series to be filmed within New Zealand. Known in South Korea as Power Ranger: Magic Force. Plot A war between the Infershia and Magitopia had occurred unbeknownst to humans. After being imprisoned within the earth for fifteen years, the Infershia have returned to get revenge from their imprisonment. When the Infershia attack, five siblings witness their mother change in front of them and she hands them MagiPhones to transform into a magic team. Now endowed with magic powers, these five vow to live up to their family's legacy. They have yet to discover many more family secrets. Ozu Family (Magirangers) The Ozu Family (小津家 Ozu Ke?) is a fictional family portrayed in the Japanese Super Sentai series Mahou Sentai Magiranger. They are a family of mages in various proficiencies that battle the evil Underground Hades Empire Infershia with their magical ability to transform into the Magirangers. These five children (three brothers and two sisters) lived peacefully with their mother, on the notion that their father died in an expedition in Antarctica. But upon learning the truth, their mother revealed to them their family legacy. Over time, they learn their father was a Heavenly Saint. The five siblings also receive the power to attain "Legend" form. By the final half of the series, the siblings were reunited with their parents. * Kai Ozu/Red Magician MagiRed * Tsubasa Ozu/Yellow Magician MagiYellow * Urara Ozu/Blue Magician MagiBlue * Houka Ozu/Pink Magician MagiPink * Makito Ozu/Green Magician MagiGreen * Miyuki Ozu/White Magician MagiMother * Hikaru/Heavenly Hero MagiShine * Isamu Ozu/Heavenly Hero Wolzard Fire Heavenly Saints * The Five Legendary Magicians * Heavenly Saint Lunagel * Heavenly Saint Chronogel * Heavenly Saint Snowgel * Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel Allies * Mandora Boy * Smoky the Magical Cat * Goddess of the Mini-Spring * Yuka Yamazaki * Eriko Ikeda * Tetsuya * Rei Mamiya * Akane Villains * Underground Hades Empire Infershia ** Absolute God N Ma ** Infershia Pantheon *** Hades Warrior God Ifrit *** Hades Warrior God Cyclops *** Hades Wise Goddess Gorgon *** Hades Ultimate God Drake *** Hades Warrior God Toad *** Hades Warrior God Wyvern *** Hades Warrior God Titan *** Hades Wise Goddess Sphinx *** Hades Ultimate God Sleipnir *** Hades Wise God Dagon ** Infershia High Commanders *** Victory General Branken *** Sorcery Priest Meemy ** Phantom Spy Vancuria *** Nai & Mea ** Dark Magic Knight Wolzard ** Dark Magic Horse Barikion *** WolKentauros *** Supreme Ruler of Darkness WolKaiser ** Sword of Glúm *** Hades Beastman Berserker King Glúm do Bridon *** Ultra Hades Beast Living Sword ** High Zobils ** Zobils ** Monsters in Mahou Sentai Magiranger ** Lesser Demons Category:Series